


The Sun is Within my Grasp

by seij0h



Series: Ushijima Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2k word fic, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Fluff, Housewife! Hinata Shoyou, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima is whipped for his two sunshines, he is called haru, might add another chapter lol, omegaverse AU, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seij0h/pseuds/seij0h
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi and Ushijima Shoyou are happily married. The alpha and omega pair conceived an adorable child called Haru. He has both of his parents' features-his father's cold expression and his mother's warm smile. Shoyou cooks his husband's favourite meal as he waits for him to come home from work.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushijima Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976323
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	The Sun is Within my Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo :3 this one shot came to mind while i was watching a cooking video once dvfsdugd this part is mostly fluff but i'm thinking of making the part two as a smut so let me know if you want it >:3

Stars adorn the skies, dusting the blue-violet heavens in an ethereal glory. In a huge, affluent apartment, the sounds of a knife cutting through onions faintly echoes in the kitchen. In the softly lit space, Ushijima Shoyou stands, creating his husband's favorite meal, hayashi rice. He minces the onions, garlic, and a few other dry ingredients after chopping up huge chunks of beef.

'Wakatoshi-kun needs to eat a lot of protein. All he does is sit in front of a monitor and work anyways.', the married omega thinks. Ever since having a child, Wakatoshi has been working even harder to provide for his family as the alpha. He works as the marketing manager of his father's company. Though they are pretty wealthy, the alpha always comes home tired and stressed. He wants the best for his mate and their child after all. Meanwhile inside the house, Shoyou takes care of their baby, Haru. Haru is a healthy baby boy with the alpha's hair and facial features. He resembles his father a lot except for the doe-eyes. Haru's eyes resemble Hinata's huge brown eyes that seem to glow like amber in the warm afternoon sunlight.

The youngest of the Ushijima family plays with his toys, teething on them and bumping them against each other. Haru seems to have a fascination with stuffed animals. So his father makes sure to buy him tons and tons of adorable plushies for him to sleep with during the night. As he makes soft cooing noises, he picks up a huge crow plushie with an orange tuff on top of his head, resembling his mother. He stares at it for a while, as if he remembers something. Haru finds his mom in the kitchen. He darts back to the doll, holding it with both hands. His eyes go back and forth. Shoyou to the crow plush. And from the crow plush to Shoyou. The baby's beams at the familiarity as he lifts his weight off the ground, standing not-so steadily.

"Mama..", Haru says as he gets Shoyou's attention by waddling using his cute little legs on his way to the kitchen. He drags the plushie that is almost the size of his body and tries to thrusts it up to his mother, busy with seasoning their meal.

Shoyou turns his head around and tilts his eyes downward, looking at their cute baby holding a stuffed animal that resembles him. He covers the pot with a lid as he lets the sauce simmer. The omega bends to the small child's height and entertains his attention.

"Woah! That looks so much like mama!", the housewife says as he takes the doll and pats the orange hair on top of it, similar to his. "You're very smart, Haru-chan. You recognizes mama so easily, don't you?", he coos as he talks in an adorable tone, making the child giggle softly.

Shoyou feels a certain warmth spread across his chest as he sees their child smile. Small lips parting to reveal an even tinier tongue and an almost toothless mouth. Haru's eyes twinkle like the pure and sweet embers of honey. Tiny dimples decorating his cheeks, a trait that he got from his father, Wakatoshi. Haru inherits a lot of the alpha's facial features, making him look cold and stoic when he is not smiling. But as soon as the little child grins gleefully, the warmth emanating from him seem to melt the icy demeanor he shares with his father. Haru definitely got Shoyou's smile. The smile that made the alpha fall in love with the omega, several fateful years ago.

'Seems like Haru-chan will grow up to be a handsome young man~', Shoyou muses internally as their attention drifts to something else.

The door opens with a faint creek. A huge hulking body appears inside the house clad in a black, corporate attire. As the man closes the door, a deep and comforting voice resonates.

"I'm home.", the alpha says as his eyes wander across the room. Taking a few steps, he reaches the couch and places his suitcase on it. Wakatoshi loosens the tie, and takes the black jacket that has been clinging onto him for the entire day off, revealing the mascular body that his plain white button-down shirt hugs tightly. Immediately, he notices the strange silence in the room. Normally, his mate and their child will either be playing with each other or watching T.V. together... unless..

'Those two are playing a prank on me again', he thinks. As much as he wants to be annoyed, he just can't help but smile at their mischief. So he decides to play along with their silly game.

"Shoyou.. Haru.. Where are you? Are you hiding from me again?", he calls out to an 'empty' apartment. In the kitchen, he notices the pot resting on top of a meekly dancing flame on the stove. Steam comes out of it, almost transparent. Wakatoshi rolls up his sleeves as long mascular legs slowly traveled toward the kitchen.

'They're obviously hiding behind the counter', he observes. 'Geez, those two aren't even trying this time anymore'

"Ahhh.. I wonder where Sho-chan and Haru-chan are hiding..", he talks to himself loudly. Loud enough to let the mother and child hear him. He stops in front of the kitchen counter, turning around as he rests his broad back on its edge. He crosses his arms as he put his handsome face on one hand. He sighs heavily, as if to make it any more obvious that he knows exactly where they are.

"Waahhh.. this sucks... I've been working nonstop and my beloved wife and my adorable son won't even greet me in front of the door and give me kisses..", the alpha sulks in an attempt to tease Shoyou and Haru kneeling away from his vision. What Wakatoshi says is more like half-truth and half-lie. He's had a stressful day at work so he was hoping to be welcomed by sweet little smiles the first second he walks in the apartment. But he has to admit that playing along with their little games bring a starkly different sort of joy to his heart.

The pair snickers very quietly as the over-dramatic alpha sulks away, trying to get their attention.

The huge man sighs, "I wonder where Sho-chan and Haru-chan may be.. I really hope they didn't run away from me.. because if they are that will make me really sad.." Wakatoshi keeps teasing them even further, feigning sadness. He sighs again, this time a little heavier and louder.

Tiny, sneaky legs stretch out as even smaller feet softly press on the floor. Shoyou stealthily makes his way to the wide expanse of his alpha's back, carrying Haru who is also carrying the huge crow plushie. A few steps forward, he stops. They lean in to the breadwinner as both Shoyou and Haru plants soft and chaste kisses on Wakatoshi's mascular back.

"Welcome home, Toshi!", the omega says. Wakatoshi finally turns around to see not just one-but two. Two sunny smiles. The type of smile that melted his heart years ago are now within his grasps. Shining brightly like the all-powerful sun, they blind him. The light emanating from his wife and child envelops him in a soft fleeting ecstasy.

"Papa~", Haru squeals at the sight of his father. The alpha's legs threaten to melt away from their cuteness. His heart beats rapidly, almost as fast as the light that travels out of twinkling, tiny stars. Wakatoshi smiles sweetly, adorable dimples forms by the corner of his lips as his eyes crinkle with fine lines running down from the corners of them to his temples. For a serious and stoic person, he has the smile that you would want to see each and every day. A genuine expression that he can only show to the loves of his life.

Wakatoshi spreads his arms and gathers the two in a tight, loving embrace. The omega and the little child's small faces press upon the alpha's firm chest, riddled with his cool and relaxing scent. They close their eyes and rest on it.

The world could end right now and the Ushijima family would not mind. Here in each other's arms, they are safe, content, and satisfied.

"I'm home, Shoyou and Haru. I love the two of you so much.", Wakatoshi says while smiling.

"We love you too, Toshi", huge brown eyes looks up to him as they both smile.

\---

The family gathers on the table. Eating the hayashi rice heartily. Wakatoshi eats a larger portion than the rest of them. Working all day away from home really made him feel even hungrier. The only thing that can quell his hunger right now is Shoyou's cooking. And his omega might as well just be an angel in disguise for serving him his favorite meal and giving him a larger portion. Each time he comes home to their house, as he finds his wife waiting for him, taking care of him, and _loving_ him, he could not help but fall head over heel for the orange-head time and time again. 

'I must have saved an entire country in my past life to deserve something like this.', he thinks to himself as they all eat quietly, save for the light sounds their silverwares make as they indulge in the omega's cooking.

"Is it good, Toshi-kun?", Shoyou asks for reassurance from his alpha, curious eyes shooting the older man with curiosity and wonder. His eyebrows raise in gleeful astonishment at the sight in front of him. His lips crack into a bright smile as he giggles at his spouse's cheeks, all filled up with rice as he stuffs himself with it.

Wakatoshi wipes his mouth as he chews for a few moment before gulping the food down his throat.

"Yes, honey. Your cooking is the best", the alpha smiles as he pecks the omega's soft cheeks. "Also, I'm sorry but you know when I'm at work, sometimes I'm so hungry that the only thing I can think of is your cooking. I can eat thousands of these", he adds.

"That's great to hear! I guess I need to pack an even larger bento for you. You need it, Wakatoshi-kun. You're a huge man, after all!", Shoyou says excitedly. His smile brightens up the room once more, blinding his husband momentarily.

Beside Shoyou, Haru fills his cheeks up with the smallest portion of the meal among the three. The small child is a fast learner and great behavior. Most babies of his age will just thrash around and make a huge mess out of the food. But Haru eats unexpectedly neat compared to his friends. Of course there are still few messes here and there but nevertheless, the couple is proud of their little baby boy for being quite independent.

"Waaaahhhh~ Haru-chan is such a good boy for eating so cleanly.", Shoyou pats his baby's olive green hair as he coos at him. He kisses his soft cheeks and dotes on him. The toddler giggles at the gesture, eyes twinkling similar to his mother.

Wakatoshi looks at the angelic pair. His heart wells up with joy and delight as he sees his wife and child together, smiling ang laughing. The worker's eyes crinkle up into a smile, as lines that make him dangerously charming starts curling up to his temple. He looks down at his food and finishes his favorite meal. Wakatoshi feels blessed to marry Shoyou and have a child together with him. Coming home to see moments like these are what make his exhausting job worth the effort.

'I will do anything to protect those beautiful smiles.', he promises silently as silverwares and laughter fade in the background.

\---

Shoyou enters the master's bedroom shocked as he finds Wakatoshi still dressed in his work clothes. He closes the door and walks up to the older man, sitting on the bed, waiting for him to approach him. Shoyou walks slowly and immediately climbed onto him as Wakatoshi pats his lap, signaling him to sit on it.

The alpha's giant frame dwarfs the omega's smaller physique. The younger of the two wraps lithe arms around the strong neck and pulled him closer. Heavy breaths warm each other's faces. Wakatoshi gazed upon the angel in front of him, scanning his beautiful and youthful features. He stares seductively at his pink plump lips as he captures them with his own. Smooth chin rubbing against lightly stubbled ones. They tilt their heads to gain better access of each other's warm and moist cave. Their tongues slush around each other as huge strong arms envelop a small thin waist. Wakatoshi breaks the kiss as he dives onto the omega's neck, dusting it with wet and lustful kisses. Shoyou's hips involuntarily grinds down, begging to be touched. The alpha's hands move downward, caressing his soft, milky thighs as he eventually cups two perky globes perfectly with his huge calloused hands. The alpha gets hungry and even hungrier as time passes them by. Biting and licking on the sensitive skin in front of him, his grip becomes tighter as he becomes more desperate.

Soft little mewls start to pull out of the omega's mouth. Feeling his husband ravish him like this makes him want to explode with eagerness and want. His body heats up as he looks at the handsome man in front of him. Tiny hands dig their nails at the massive expanse of the other man's shoulders. Slick start to drip out of him as he releases a sweet citrusy pheromone, making his alpha more enamored with him. The alpha grows even thirstier for the sweet omega. Both of their breaths grow even more ragged as the sexual tension hangs up in the air. The atmosphere around them grows heavier with the sweet pheromones of an omega and the musky scent of an alpha.

Wakatoshi feels a growing wetness drip on his thick thighs as Shoyou shivers with each burning touches left by his fingertips. He pulls the smaller male's face down to his, hungry eyes meeting another hungry pair. Their breathe in each other's scent. The younger housewife caught a whiff of a certain scent on Wakatoshi.

His eyes widen in shock as he thinks, 'Again?! It couldn't be..'. Shoyou lightly pushes his husband away. He parts his lips and questions, "Wakatoshi. You smoked again, didn't you? You smell of cigarettes." He scolds his husband for his bad habit. He does not like it when Wakatoshi smokes. It's _very_ unhealthy. The omega would not know what to do if his mate get some sort of disease from it. Just thinking of the possibility of his nightmare coming true terrifies Shoyou. 

"Yes, darling, I did. I'm sorry, okay?", Wakatoshi feels his heart go heavy with guilt as he lands a peck on the other's forehead. "Work was too stressful today. Can't help it.", he adds. Smoking has been the alpha's go-to stress relief, aside from Shoyou of course. When he gets too overwhelmed with work, he will take a break and head towards the smoking area. Bringing out a pack of cigarettes, picking one out and igniting it with his lighter. Despite dealing with a very tedious job, Wakatoshi smokes moderately. The alpha never smokes over five packs a month. Which makes him think that Shoyou is too much of a worry-wart when it comes to this particular habit. Especially since he is _far_ from developing an addiction to it. His self-control isn't something to underestimate. There are myriads of things that Wakatoshi can ignore and control himself from. Smoking is one of it, but Shoyou isn't. His omega is his kryptonite, a weakness that he somehow could never resist.

"You better not be smoking everyday, okay? It's bad for your health, Toshi.", Shoyou scolds his husband quietly, lips pouting adorably.

"I know, Sho-chan. But I really only smoke when it gets too much.", the larger man reasons. "Plus, it's not like I don't work out everyday.", he adds. Aside from not consuming too much cigarettes, the alpha makes sure to exercise regularly since he is working a desk job that requires minimal physical effort after all. Every morning, he wakes up early to go for a jog, wearing sleeveless clothing that show off his well-built arms. He is used to being stared at by random people he comes across the street. And as faithful as he is to his wife, he can not deny that he has grown to appreciate the attention. Wakatoshi is very proud of himself, his family, and every other thing he treasures, as long as he goes home to only one person, he does not think it's completely wrong to take various compliments from various people. 

After jogging, he usually comes home to his omega fixing up his bento and a huge breakfast for three. Shoyou always insist that they eat a huge meal first thing in the morning to fuel up their body. The alpha will always smooch his cheeks and greet his wife with a sweet "Good morning, Sho-chan" and do the same thing to their baby. Wakatoshi then finishes up his routine by eating a heavy breakfast after weightlifting. He showers, sometimes with Shoyou, as he gets dressed and leave his perfect babies for work. 

"If you're that worried about me. Why don't you help me sweat it out? Hm? _Babycakes~_ ", his attempt at flirting is cut short by a snort followed by a hearty laugh.

"Hahahaha! What kind of nickname is that? Hahaha!", the omega said as he loses his breath laughing.

"What do you mean?", Wakatoshi pouts. "Google says it's a cute name"

Shoyou giggles even more. Even as a working adult, Wakatoshi is still the dense sweetheart that unintentionally says the funniest stuff. The shorter male finds this very endearing and adorable. He loves this side of his husband - cute, goofy, and cuddly. ' _He reminds me of a teddy bear sometimes haha',_ Shoyou thinks to himself. After a few minutes, he wipes a tear from a corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe I married such a huge dork.", he mutters.

"Well, I didn't know I married such a huge bully", the dork pouts.

Shoyou giggles at his husbands cuteness as he kisses the pout out of him.

"So when is my handsome alpha going to take a shower and get changed?", the younger half of the couple whispers as he bats his long eyelashes.

"Is Haru asleep?", the older one asks him. His breath seemed to breeze through the omega's body as he feels him shiver just with his voice.

"Yeah he is sleeping very soundly, daddy~", Shoyou seemed to melt onto his arms with each passing second. Before he completely turns into a helpless putty, Wakatoshi carries him to the showers. Legs strolling across room as huge feet touch the cold and smooth tiles of the bathroom. Shoyou peppers his alpha with wet kisses along the neck as his body temperature spikes. He feels drunken with lust as his husband shuts the door tight, enclosing themselves into their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment and please let me know if you want the smutty part ^w^


End file.
